Support Conversations
by Wii Master
Summary: What would happen if characters could support with anyone? Support Conversations that should have happened, Levels C, B, and A. First is Renault x Karel. Others include: Sain x Karel, Geitz x Wallace, Sain x Lucius, and Karel x Legault. My first one!
1. Renault x Karel

Support Conversations

Hello everyone, I'm Wii Master. Yes, very nice to meet you too. I'm here to present with you with my very first fan fiction, Support Conversations! Intelligent Systems filled Fire Emblem 7 with many exciting characters and many interesting support conversations... Some characters, however, seemed like they should have been able to have these supports, but, despite a frightening amount of my life wasted mashing two characters together, they would never even so much as nod to each other! How very frustrating. Luckily, I never back down, and decided to write a few of these conversations as they _should_ have happened. There's no real continuity between the conversations, so feel free to browse through the chapters as your heart desires. Above all, please enjoy!

Uh-oh, seeing as I have no muses as of yet, looks like I will have to do the disclaimer by myself.

**Disclaimer** - Believe it or not, I actually don't own Fire Emblem or its characters. I know it's a shock, but try to get over it.

. . . . .

Support Conversation- Renault x Karel - Level C

_. . . . ._

_Karel is turned away._

Renault - Hmm, interesting.

Karel - ...

Renault - Yes, very intriguing.

_Karel turns to face Renault_

Karel - What is it? Do you wish to fight?

Renault -I sense, yes...

Karel - What do you sense?

Renault - I sense... a kindred soul, one who has yet to come out of the dark forest on his path in life.

Karel - Speak plainly, Bishop.

Renault - You and I are alike.

Karel - How can you even think us similar? I can cut down any man or beast alive, and you? You wave a stick in the air and bless them.

Renault - A blessing can do much...

Karel - Pah...

Renault - May the demons in your sword rest, and may you go with blessings of peace.

_Karel turns to leave._

Karel - Bishops...

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Renault x Karel - Level B

. . . . .

Karel - You!

Renault - Yes?

Karel - What did you do to my blade?

Renault - I brought peace into your life for twenty-four hours, and you seem no worse for the wear. It seems to have done you some good, in fact. Why are you so furious?

Karel - I could not draw my sword for an entire day, much less kill enemies! And you ask why I am furious? I can draw it now, and you will pay in blood, Bishop.

_Karel moves past Renault and a light flashes._

Renault - ...

Karel - Wha...What? You blocked my blow!

_Karel turns and moves past Renault again. Light flashes._

Renault - ...

Karel - Again? How?

Renault - I once was like you. I am no stranger to combat, Karel.

Karel - An exiled Bishop? Then you must be...

Renault - Yes, I see you know my reputation. But I am no longer that man. He died long ago.

Karel - Finally, a challenge worthy of my steel.

_Renault walks away._

Karel - Tomorrow perhaps...

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Renault x Karel - Level A

. . . . .

Karel - Not so impervious then...

Renault - Huff... Huff...

Karel - Hmm. Curious.

Renault - Huff... what?

Karel - My blade is unwilling to finish you.

_Renault smiles._

Renault - This is good.

Karel - You have my respect... Father.

Renault - And you mine Saint.

_Karel exits._

. . . . .

And there you be. How'd I do? Got an idea for another one? Leave your comments in that little review box, and thanks for reading!


	2. Sain x Karel

Chapter 2

Okay, here is chapter two. I'm surprised I got so many reviews, but happy. Thanks. This next one is between Sain and Karel. I'm sorry Unknown Swordmaster, I can't run Sain through. I'd get killed by... hmmm. I don't who would be mad, but I _think_ there would be at least someone who's a little ticked. Whatever. Disclaimer time.

**Disclaimer**: Sorry guys, still don't have it. I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its related characters. Sadly.

. . . . .

Support Converastion - Sain x Karel - Level C

. . . . .

Sain - Hey, you there!

Karel - Hm?

Sain - Who are you? I haven't seen you around.

Karel - I am called Karel.

_Karel turns away._

Sain - So, when did you join up with our merry little band?

Karel - ...Should I kill him now?

Sain - Pa-Pardon me? I thought you just said-

Karel - No, he is not worthy. Too weak.

Sain - Not worthy? I wonder if I am being insulted.

_Karel leaves_

Sain - Hmm, odd fellow.

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Sain x Karel - Level B

. . . . .

Sain - Hello, Karel!

Karel - The annoying knight again... great.

Sain - Annoying? I am anything but! In fact, I am gallant and generous to a fault!

Karel - ...

Sain - So generous, in fact, that I'm going to find you a girl.

Karel - ...

Sain - You know, Lady Lyndis is looking quite lovely today.

Karel - She is not strong enough.

Sain - Not strong enough? Kent was right! You _are_ crazy!

Karel - ...

Sain - Well, a knight must be generous, even to the fools. Can you think of anyone else?

Karel - There is one woman I seek.

Sain - Who? Maybe I can... Hey! Wait! Where are you going?

_Karel leaves._

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Sain x Karel - Level A

. . . . .

Sain - Phew! Finally caught up to you!

Karel - I wonder if I should kill him now?

Sain - Wait! You never told me who it was!

Karel - Who what was?

Sain - Why, the lady of course! A princess perhaps? A love denied? Or maybe a beautiful peasant that caught your eye. Or maybe-

Karel - She...is a princess of sorts...

Sain - Ah! How tragic! The woman you loved, terribly beyond your grasp. Did you sneak into her castle at night? Proclaim your love to her by odes to her beauty, sung beneath her balcony? Did you-

Karel - She is my sister.

Sain - Oh. I-I see. How-How embarrassing. Please forgive me. I-

Karel - You talk to much.

_Karel leaves._

Sain - If Kent ever caught wind of this...

. . . . .

Yay. Sorry about the conversations being so short, I really had a hard time coming up with things for Karel to say aside from "..." Otherwise it would sound like Jaffar and Leagult's supports. I hope I didn't bore you too much. Reviews, as always, would be appreciated.


	3. Wallace x Geitz

I'd like to apolgize to everyone who wanted me to update. I'm stuck with something 10 zillion (yes, it is a real number) times worse than writer's block: Laziness. So sorry! This next support is impossible but I hope you enjoy it anyway. On to dislaimer that no one reads!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Fire Emblem (When I say Fire Emblem, I mean it, all related characters, and all related properties) any more than you do. The reason I know you don't own Fire Emblem is because you're reading this instead of getting FE 6 translated into English or working on the next installment in the series. If you do own Fire Emblem and happen to read this, thanks, but I'd prefer you work on one of the aforementioned projects.

. . . . .

Suipport Conversation - Wallace x Geitz - Level C

. . . . .

Geitz - Hey! You there, the bald one! Mind telling me where the merchant's tent is?

Wallace - What! Did you just-

Geitz - Hurry up, old man, I'm hungry!

Wallace - Do you know who you're talking to? I'm General Wallace! The creator of the Manual of Knightly Prowess of Caelin himself!

Geitz - Oh. I'm sorry. But still, do you think you could point me in the direction of the tent? I'm still really hungry.

Wallace - The nerve!

_Wallace exits_.

Geitz - I wonder what his problem is...

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Wallace x Geitz - Level B

. . . . .

Geitz - Umm, General Wallace?

Wallace - You again!

Geitz - Uhh, yeah, me. Look, about the other day-

Wallace - I guess you decided to show your face once more to the boldest knight in all of Caelin! Come to insult me again?

Geitz - Yes. Wait, No! Now listen, about the other day-

Wallace - Still think I'm an old bald guy! I'll have you know that I could-

Geitz - I'm sorry, okay?

Wallace - You're... What?

Geitz - I said I'm sorry. When I get hungry, well, I'm not always the nicest person in the world.

Wallace - I guess that changes things...

Geitz - So, you're not still mad at me are you?

Wallace - I guess since you apologized, I forgive you. Good to know at least a couple of you young people have respect.

Geitz - Well, if you're not mad at me anymore, could you tell me where that merchant's tent is? And could you do it faster this time, old man?

Wallace - Why you-!

Geitz - Ack! I was kidding!

_Wallace chases Geitz off screen._

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Wallace x Geitz - Level A

. . . . .

Geitz - Hey look-

Wallace - I know. You were kidding. But that doesn't give you an excuse to be rude. You have to show respect for your elders!

Geitz - How can I make it up to you?

Wallace - Answer me a question. Have I met you? In Badon?

Geitz - Yeah, you probably have. I used to be part of a merchant's guild.

Wallace - Not anymore though?

Geitz - I got bored and moved on. I left it to my brother. Besides, wandering around, bugging old people, it's all a lot more exciting than doing merchant... stuff.

Wallace - Well, when all this is over, how about you come back to Caelin with me and join the knighthood?

Geitz - Hmmm. I'd like that. Thanks, uh, General.

Wallace - You've got potential. I wonder if you'd be able to beat my record for sprinting around the castle? Ten times in six minutes! Let's go, rookie!

Geitz - No way! I said I was bored, not crazy!

. . . . .

Well,. there ya'll be. Once again, sorry I took so long on this. Aside from CLD, (Chronic Laziness Disease) I've found it's really hard to put Geitz in character. He's just... random. Oh well. Leave a review, hug a tree, the works.

Next time around - Drum roll please... I have no idea! Suggestion would be nice. You leave them in your review. Yes, your _review._ A strange concept I know.

. . . . .

Wallace: It was foggy I tell you!

Geitz - You senile old coot! No wonder you can't find the stupid tent! It was clear! Plus... THERE WAS A LAKE BALDY!

Wallace - Baldy eh? Well at least I don't have purple hair. Have an accident with Serra's shampoo? And if I do recall correctly, it was a river. Who's senile now?

Geitz - Gahh! I'm gonna go bug Dart. Stupid old people...

. . . . .

Hope you liked it,

~Wii Master-


	4. Sain x Lucius

As requested by Limstella, I'm doing a Sain and Lucius one. If the following support reminds you of the Serra x Lucius one, then I did my job right. For length, I made this chapter a little over 1000 words! Yay for that! Bonus points to anyone who catches the reference to one of Sain's other supports. I'll give you a hint - The Shakespearean line is the key. Well, here goes nothing...

**Disclaimer**: On the off chance that you haven't read the boldfaced disclaimer in one of the other three chapters, I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its related characters, plot lines, locations, properties, etc. By "etc." I mean everything else. So go find some videos to take down on Youtube, and stop trying to sue some poor kid who stayed up late to bring you this chapter.

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Sain x Lucius - Level C

. . . . .

_Lucius is turned away._

Sain - What light through yonder window breaks?

Lucius - Pardon?

_Lucius turns to face Sain._

Sain - Oh my... Saint Elimine has blessed me this day!

Lucius - What? Oh! Are you of the Faith as well?

Sain - If only I were! I would sing praises unto the heavens!

Lucius - It is well and good to praise God above, but usually people have a reason. What is yours?

Sain - Elimine has granted me the boon of meeting such a beautiful lady this day! Why should I not sing of her graciousness?

Lucius - This is good news! Pray tell, who is she?

Sain - Oh Elimine, you are too kind! You send me one with wit as well?

Lucius - I'm afraid I do not understand...

Sain - And she plays coy? I am entranced.

Lucius - Perhaps if I had more skills in the healing arts, I could help you, but I fear a professional would be better suited to assist you with your head troubles.

Sain - Huh?

Lucius - I beg your pardon, I must be on my way.

_Lucius exits._

Sain - Wait! Don't go! Oh, what tragedy has befallen me? She has left me alone with naught but a broken heart. I must steal a kiss from her when we next meet!

. . . . .

Suport Conversation - Sain x Lucius - Level B

. . . . .

Sain - We meet again, fair maiden!

Lucius - Fair maiden... who are you talking to, good sir knight?

Sain - This delectable creature plays the fool! How can I not fall for her?

Lucius - Did you see a healer as I recommended?

Sain - Her golden locks frame her fair face, a beauty I cannot ignore!

Lucius - Did you even hear me? The poor man must be insane...

Sain - Ah! Her eyes! Azure pools, pulled from the sky itself! They draw me in...

Lucius - What are you doing? Are you trying to kiss-

Sain - Hush, my lovely. Come to your knight in shining armor! I, Sain, the Green Lance himself, will protect you from all harm!

_Sain moves toward Lucius._

Lucius - Sain, what are you-? Ack, stop it!

Sain - What is wrong my sweet?

Lucius - Sain. First of all, I am not your sweet, and second, I'm almost completely certain that the Church does not allow you to kiss another man!

Sain - Another... wait, you're... a what?

Lucius - Are you okay?

Sain - You're... a what?

Lucius - You look rather pale...

Sain - You're... a...

_Sain disappears._

Lucius - Oh my! He fainted! What do I do now?

. . . . .

Support Conversation - Sain x Lucius - Level A

. . . . .

_Lucius is turned away. Sain is looking at his back._

Sain - ...

Lucius - Hm, if I read the tome like this... Eh? Who is there?

_Lucius turns to face Sain._

Sain - ...

Lucius - Ah, Sain! It is good to see that you have recovered.

Sain - ...

Lucius - May I ask you a question?

Sain - ...

Lucius - Why are you staring at me?

Sain - Because it is just not possible.

Lucius - I'm afraid I do not understand.

Sain - You are too beautiful. I have met women who would kill for your long, blonde hair. Would murder for your beautiful eyes. Would sell their own children for your perfect face. Would tear out their hair for your red, full lips...

Lucius - Ahem.

Sain - Well, you have to admit I am right.

Lucius - I suppose you are. In fact, the other day, Lord Eliwood mistook me for a woman. He tried to escort me back to my tent. When he found out I was sharing a tent with a man, he gave me a stern talk about the rules he had set in place about tent mates.

Sain - And?

Lucius - He was quite embarrassed when he found out I was not a lady. However, you seem to be... more difficult to convince.

Sain - Well, I do know of one way to be sure. It would be something that would prove you to be a man beyond all doubt.

Lucius - Er, I don't think Elimine would sanction this... test of yours. Is there perhaps another way?

Sain - What is wrong with it?

Lucius - Well... It's just... slightly... immoral, wouldn't you say?

Sain - An arm-wrestling competition? What is wrong with that?

Lucius - An arm... Oh, excuse me.

Sain - What were you thinking of?

Lucius - Oh. Ah, nothing.

Sain - Okay... Nevermind then. The way I see it is this: if you truly are a man, you should be able to best me easily. However, if you are the lovely lady I think you are... I will be the victor.

Lucius - So, if I win, you'll stop trying to kiss me at dinner?

Sain - Yes. But if I win, it proves that you are indeed a woman, and you will have to allow me to dance with you in front of the whole army.

Lucius - What? I am just a simple monk! Can we rethink the terms?

Sain - Nope. We shook on it.

_Sain exits._

Lucius - Well, he is right, we did... Hey! Wait a minute! No we didn't! Sain, come back here!

. . . . .

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did! I tried to bring out Sain's dramatic side in the C and B supports, and I tried to make Lucius a little bit funnier. The earlier supports were a little short, so hopefully this one satisfies. Please leave a review, and a suggestion for the next chapter!

A hint to those who are still looking for the reference - Louise. There you go. Break out your support logs everyone!

~Wii Master


	5. Karel x Legault

Hello all. Wii Master here, bringing you the fifth installment of my Support Conversations fic. I know many requested others, especially Rath and Heath, (I'm considering this one next chapter) however, there was also some demand for a Karel. Some involved my favorite swordmaster and Jaffar, (another possibility) while others called for Florina, an amusing prospect to say the least. Okay, it's downright tempting. I'll get around to it. Anyway, I liked the idea of Karel and Jaffar, but it got me to thinking. What other really cool character from the Black Fang have the potential to deal death with two knives? This fic will stay on the serious side. Well, as serious as you can get with Legault in anything.

- - -

Disclaimer: Okay kids, say it with me. _Wii Master doesn't own Fire Emblem nor its related characters. _All he owns is a laptop that freezes up and... Hey! Why'd you stop? Oh right. On to fic. 

- - -

Karel x Legault - Level C

Karel is turned away.

Legault enters from the left. 

Legault - Oh my, what have we here? Is your sword always that red, or are you just having a bad day?

Karel - ...

Legault - An angry glare? I knew it. Bad day.

Karel - Who are you?

Legault - I am Legault, formerly of the Black Fang.

Karel - Black Fang... I should kill you.

Legault - Whoa, hold on there. That's not necessary. In fact, I-

Karel - Pah. You aren't worthy. You probably can't even swing a sword right.

Legault - You could say that... I prefer knives actually. Or deadly poison. Deadly poison's always good.

Karel - What are you, some kind of assassin?

Legault - Why, yes. Yes, I am. What tipped you off? Was it my fluid movements? Perhaps my subtle strategies?

Karel - You look weak.

Legault - Ah... Well that explains it I suppose. Hey!

Karel exits.

Legault - Hmm. Scary chap.

- - -

Karel x Legault - Level B

Legault - Hello again.

Karel - What do you want?

Legault - Well you see, last time we met, you didn't give me your name.

Karel - Karel.

Legault - Karel? I'll remember that.

Karel - ...

Legault - ...

Karel - Huh?

Legault - ...

Karel - Are you sleeping?

Legault - Oh, I'm sorry! Did my snoring disturb you?

Karel - You can't sleep on the battlefield. You'll die.

Legault - Really? Whose going to kill me with you around? You're a very scary person. I figure I'm safe unless you decide to kill me - but you're not going to do that, are you?

Karel - ... No. There's no point in killing one who is asleep. It proves nothing.

Legault - Surely it proves that you could sneak up on your enemy off guard?

Karel - ... That's not the point.

Legault - What is the point of killing them when they're awake then?

Karel - ...

Legault - So you've never done this?

Karel - Done what?

Legault - You know. Just sit down and take in the scenery. Relax.

Karel - Relax? There is no time to relax. There is no time to rest. Only one more enemy to kill, one more task to achieve.

Legault - Is that your lifestyle?

Karel - ...

Legault - Sounds lonely...

- - -

Karel x Legault - Level A

Karel - Legault.

Legault - Hmm? Oh, it's tall, dark, and scary.

Karel - Last time we talked... What is wrong?

Legault - Wrong? Nothing is wrong.

Karel - You are not yourself. Is it sorrow?

Legault - It's nothing really. Just remembering old times. You're Sacean, right?

Karel - I am.

Legault - I knew someone like you. Maybe not so bloodthirsty... but still, a loner of sorts.

Karel - ...

Legault - Sigh. I miss those old days.

Karel - I do not understand.

Legault - What is not to understand?

Karel - If you miss your companion as much as you say you do, why not find him?

Legault - It is not so simple. He is dead.

Karel - ...

Legault - Him, along with everyone else. Brendan's gone. The brothers... gone, or soon will be. That cursed Nergal. Heh, all that's left is old man Jan and me. How very depressing.

Karel - ...

Legault - I'm sorry to bore you. What was it you wanted?

Karel - It matters not. Do you mind if I... sit... with you?

Legault - Of course not.

Karel - ...

Legault - Maybe you do have a heart after all...

- - -

Well, that concludes this chapter. I realize Karel spoke a lot more than he usually does, but I figured if he had a friend, he might talk more. Sorry, I know the length went down a little bit, but I hope you liked it anyway. Leave a review if you feel so inclined. Let me know what you think of Legault's characterization and the like. Thanks for reading!

Oh, extra thanks to people who reviewed my previous chapters! I also made an edit to chapter four, so Lucius sounds more in character when he reveals his gender to Sain. See ya!

Wii Master


End file.
